1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydraulically damping engine mounting for mounting a drive unit. The hydraulically damping engine mounting has two fastening parts which are connected to one another by means of an elastic element. An internal chamber formed by the fastening parts and the element is divided into two chambers which are connected to one another by means of a damping channel.
2. Background Information
A drive unit for a motor vehicle, as for example an internal combustion engine, can be a source of vibration that can be transmitted to the other parts of the vehicle. Drive unit vibration could include high-frequency vibrations or oscillations, possibly including drive unit vibration from unbalanced rotating members, combustion processes, and drive unit-drive line interactions. Drive unit vibration could also include sources of lower frequency vibrations or oscillations, possibly including pulses of motor torque and drive unit vibration from inertial forces generated by motion of the motor vehicle itself. It is therefore desirable to mount the drive unit to the remainder of the motor vehicle with engine mountings for damping or decoupling the vibration of the drive unit from the body of the motor vehicle to which the drive unit is mounted.
A known device (for example, European Laid Open Patent Application No. 556 704) discloses hydraulically damping engine mountings in which the chambers are located between two fastening parts and are connected to one another by means of a damping channel. At least one of the chambers has an elastic peripheral wall, which is then realized in the form of a pump chamber, whereby the second chamber is provided with bellows and forms the equalization chamber. Between the work chamber and the equalization chamber, a membrane plate is movably clamped to decouple, or isolate, high-frequency oscillations. Each of the fastening parts is provided with at least one fastening hole or fastening bolt which is used to fix the drive unit in position.